Espera el tiempo
by Lizzy Conrwell
Summary: es una historia linda, léanla y denme una mejor idea para el titulo espero que les guste, este fic cambia un poco el capitulo 99 del anime, espero no les moleste mucho, solo es un poco pero eso cambia por completo las cosas...Terry fic
1. Chapter 1

Ahora era tan difícil hacer esto, tanto tiempo soñándolo y ahora que tenía el deber de hacerlo sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban, tenía una carta que entregar y ese era el único pretexto para ir a buscarla, sus recuerdos lo llevaron unas noches atrás, cuando en su lecho de muerte su mujer le entrego una carta para…

-toma – dijo ella pasando a su esposo un sobre blanco sin firma ni destinatario-es para ella-

Sin oír su nombre él supo a quien se dirigía

-tienes que entregársela personalmente- dijo la mujer a punto de dar su último suspiro – promételo-insistió ella

- lo prometo- dijo él en un tono que a ella le dio la paz que necesitaba, y entonces ella murió.

El viajaba a Chicago a cumplir con la última voluntad de su esposa, estaba cansado, pero no aplazo mas su viaje, decidió terminar con eso de una vez, así que, después de sepultar a su mujer tomo el primer tren para esta ciudad, estaba en la mitad del camino cuando su mente viajo cuatro años atrás, cuando tuvo que dejar ir al amor de su vida, al motivo de sus sueños, apretó sus ojos como si de eso dependiera mantener aquel recuerdo, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, al tiempo que recordaba como la seguía por las escaleras, como se debatió internamente cuando al alcanzarla ya no tuvo el valor de soltarla, no el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, ella era su razón no la dejaría marcharse y volvió a escucharse decir - no te vallas amor-, y vuelta a su realidad decidió que no era el momento para traer aquel dulce recuerdo a su mente, soltó un suspiro y como pudo distrajo su mente.

* * *

Y ahora estaba ahí en su puerta a punto de entrar, suspiro rogando al cielo autocontrol, llamo a la puerta.

-si –respondió la mujer que atendió la puerta

-estoy buscando a Candice White-dijo Terry dudando en cuanto a cómo preguntar por Candy

-si – dijo la empleada- espere aquí – índico dejando pasar a Terry al recibidor- disculpe, quien la busca

-Terrence Grandchester

La mujer salió, y Terry se quedo esperando, tan pacientemente como podía, lo último que supo de su pecosa fue que ella estaba comprometida nunca quiso saber con quién, quien sería el afortunado esposo de Candy, hombre que sin conocer Terry envidiaba profundamente.

Terry escucho como la puerta se abría sintió su corazón desbocarse, todo su temple de actor se fue al caño en un segundo, sintió perder el piso, pero su carácter pudo más y termino por controlar sus emociones, se puso de pie y vio entrar a esa mujer y vio que era tan distinta a la que recordaba, su postura y forma de caminar eran las de una mujer refinada, pero seguía conservando eso que la hacía tan especial para él, seguía conservando esa inocencia que a él le encantaba, vio en esos hermosos ojos verdes la chiquilla intrépida y valiente que el amaba, pero tuvo que Salir de esos pensamientos cuando ella le hablo

-hola- saludo Candy con voz temblorosa

-hola-dijo Terry haciendo gala de su temple

-¿y qué te trae por aquí Terry?

-yo solo vine a…-

- disculpa Terry quieres sentarte- interrumpió Candy

Terry asintió y espero a que Candy se sentara para después hacerlo él, hubo algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, Candy esperaba que el hablara y Terry esperaba a que Candy lo hiciera

-bueno, pecosa – dijo Terry y se sintió extraño usando el sobrenombre que él había puesto a Candy-lo siento- se disculpo

-no importa – dijo Candy sonriendo cálidamente – es raro escucharlo después de tanto

-¿raro?- pregunto Terry

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuevamente- con permiso señora traigo el té- dijo la empleada que había recibido a Terry en la puerta

-gracias, solo ponlo ahí por favor

Terry iba a hablar de nuevo pero algo mas interrumpió esta vez la puerta se azoto dejando pasar a un niño que entraba corriendo en dirección a Candy

-mira lo que paso – dijo el chiquillo mostrando su raspada rodilla a Candy

-¡ay! – se quejo Candy – y no solo tu rodilla mira tu ropa- dijo Candy al ver que el niño también había dañado su ropa

- lo siento – dijo el niño con el rostro gacho

- no importa- dijo Candy levantando al niño y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle la herida- ya esta- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-gracias, te amo mami

- yo también te amo pequeño- dijo Candy abrasando fuerte al niño

-mami- dijo el niño viendo hacia Terry -¿Quién es él?- apunto el castaño

-el…- dudo Candy – es un amigo de la familia

-aaa, hola –dijo el pequeño dirigiéndose a Terry –yo me llamo Edward ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Terrence

-terr… - al niño no le fue posible pronunciar el nombre de Terry

-tú puedes llamarme Terry –dijo el castaño, mientras sonreía

-tú puedes llamarme Ed – dijo el niño

-Terry y yo estábamos conversando cuando tú llegaste- dijo Candy al niño

-lo siento mami, con permiso señor- dijo el niño saliendo de la salita

-debí suponerlo- dijo Terry, una vez que el niño salió de la habitación

-¿suponer que Terry?

-que ya tendrías una hermosa familia- dijo Terry sonando melancólico – que tus hijos me caerían bien-trato de recomponer el tono de voz

-oh- dijo Candy bajando la mirada

-bueno- dijo Terry – yo solo vine a entregarte esto-y extendió la carta a Candy

-¿ y eso que es?- dijo Candy tomando el sobre

-es… una carta que Susana me entrego antes de… morir insistió mucho en que te la tenía que entregar yo personalmente, así que ya lo hice, y ahora es tiempo de que me vaya

-yo, no lo sabía Terry lo siento mucho, de veras Terry

- lo sé Candy, pero estoy bien

-¿cuándo te irás? Tal vez Albert quiera hablar contigo

-tratare de descansar esta noche y tal vez me vaya mañana a medio día

- cuando Albert llegue le diré que has venido, se pondrá muy contento

-eso espero, me retiro

-te acompaño – dijo Candy caminando atrás de Terry y le pareció tan alto más de lo que recordaba que era


	2. Chapter 2

-mami- dijo Ed mientras Candy lo vestía para bajar a comer – le contaras al tío Albert de la visita que tuvimos hoy

-claro – dijo Candy peinando al niño- Albert y Terry eran muy buenos amigos

- y ya no lo son – dijo el niño en tono sorprendido

Candy sonrió – si ellos aun son amigos, pero tienen mucho tiempo sin verse

-y por eso dices que eran ¿verdad?

-sí, es por eso, ¡ay Ed cualquiera que te escuchara hablar dudaría que soy tu madre!-dijo Candy tomando al pequeño de la mano para salir de la habitación

-¿Por qué mami?- dijo el niño jalando la falda del vestido de Candy

- porque a mí solo me importaba saltar y correr a tu edad y tú mi niño –dijo Candy poniéndose a la altura del pequeño- dices cosas que alguien de tu edad no debería decir- concluyo Candy dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño

-ah, entonces eso quiere decir que soy más inteligente que tu – dijo el niño cuando Candy se levanto de nuevo

Candy bajo la mirada para verlo, sonrió- tu qué crees- contesto la rubia y el niño solo sonrió – ya no debe tardar Albert y la tía Vicky ya está esperando abajo

-mami- dijo el niño en tono pensativo – ¿porque ya casi no me hablas de él?

Candy apretó la mano del niño y siguió caminando – vamos Ed, ya es tarde – dijo Candy, y odio la calidad de su voz que delato un nudo en la garganta

-hola- saludo Candy a Albert y a Victoria

-hola – saludo el rubio sonriendo – ¿qué tal tu día pequeña?

- bien, gracias ¿y el de ustedes?

-bien – contesto Vicky a Candy – bastante ocupado diría yo, verdad amor –dijo Vicky a Albert

-para mi estuvo bien, es normal un día así en el ambiente en que nos movemos- contesto Albert a su esposa- bueno, mis bellas damas, mi elegante caballero ¿les parece si pasamos al comedor?

-al fin- dijo Vicky – a veces pienso que este apetito no es normal, ¿o lo es Candy?

- pues yo siempre eh tenido buen apetito y no hubo gran diferencia cuando estaba en espera de Ed, al contrario creo que casi todo me causaba nauseas, pero cada cuerpo reacciona diferente, en tu estado creo que es normal

- pues espero no seguir así si no, no sé dónde voy a parar

- no te preocupes solo unos meses mas y pasara- dijo Albert

La hora de la comida paso entre charlas familiares y otros asuntos sobre el nuevo integrante de los Andrew, Victoria y Albert se había casado hacia ya un año y desde que ella conoció a Candy le había parecido una chica encantadora de cierta forma logro entender de donde surgía la necesidad de Albert de protegerla, ella también sentía lo mismo hacia la rubia.

La comida había terminado y las damas decidieron pasar un rato en el jardín, mientras Albert y Ed se quedaron en la sala

-tío- dijo Ed – hoy vino a visitarnos un amigo tuyo

- a si pequeño ¿y quién es ese amigo?- pregunto Albert con una sonrisa

- bueno el dijo que yo podía llamarlo Terry

Albert pego un brinco de la impresión –oh, tengo que hablar con tu mami – dijo Albert- y tu quédate aquí con tu tía ¿quieres? Le diré que venga a jugar contigo está bien- el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza, Albert fue a buscar a Candy quien estaba en el jardín charlando con Victoria

-Candy- hablo el rubio en tono que preocupo a Candy-¿puedes venir conmigo?

-que pasa Albert – inquirió Vicky

- nada grave querida, solo necesito hablar con Candy ¿puedes ir con Edward? Está esperando en la sala

-si ya voy – contesto

- tu Candy ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar – los tres entraron a la casa, Vicky fue a donde la espera Ed, y Candy y Albert fueron el despacho del rubio

-que pasa Albert – dijo Candy preocupada por la actitud del rubio

-¿él lo sabe Candy?- pregunto Albert como extraviado quien sabe donde

- no entiendo Albert ¿Quién sabe, que?

-Terry… lo sabe

- no, el no sabe nada-dijo Candy en un suspiro

-¿y entonces a que vino?

-el… me trajo una carta que Susana me envió, ella murió Albert- dijo Candy en tono triste

-¿y piensas decírselo?

-decirle que Albert – dijo Candy confundida, y luego entendió las palabras de el rubio- no lo sé Albert, no le veo el sentido, si no se lo dije antes no tengo por qué hacerlo ahora

-¿has pensado en Ed?

-claro Albert, es mi hijo siempre pienso en el- dijo Candy

-no me refiero a eso Candy, yo…

- se a lo que te refieres- interrumpió la rubia- pero…

-ya sabes lo que pienso, él siempre ha tenido el derecho de saberlo y hoy se presenta la oportunidad, Candy tu me prometiste que si tal oportunidad llegaba…

- sí recuerdo la promesa que te hice pero no sé si tengo la fuerza para cumplir con ella

-mi niña- dijo Albert en tono paternal- yo admiro tu fuerza, te has enfrentado a una situación muy complicada tú sola, no permitas que nada te detenga ahora que puedes recuperar algo de lo que perdiste

-Albert nunca eh estado sola, tu siempre has estado ahí conmigo, solo por eso y por Ed eh sido valiente

-¿y si hoy eres valiente por ti, Ed y Terry?

-¿y si me rechaza? Eso no lo podría soportar

- inténtalo Candy –sugirió el rubio

- no, Albert conozco lo suficiente el carácter de Terry y se cómo va a reaccionar, me odiara por esto Albert – aseguro Candy con voz temblorosa

-sabes que su carácter solo es una máscara, tú conoces al chico detrás de ella

En realidad Candy se sentía muy insegura sobre si en verdad conocía a Terry, hacia ya mas cuatro años en los que no lo había visto, no en realidad no sabía ya nada de el salvo que prosperaba como actor

-no Albert ya no lo conozco, y además – agrego Candy con la esperanza de que este recurso le resultara convincente a su amigo- no sé dónde encontrarlo, el no menciono donde se hospedaba

-yo lo averiguare por ti – dijo Albert tájate

-no, no es necesario – dijo Candy en un suspiro- después de todo solo hay uno o dos hoteles en los él que puede estar- Albert iba a decir algo pero Candy lo interrumpió- yo voy sola, Albert pero gracias de todos modos.

* * *

hola aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste reviews porfa

esta historia la hice para que fue corta todavía nose cuantos capítulos pero no será larga, de hecho hasta los capítulos son cortos

gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Escena Retrospectiva**

**-no te vallas amor - **la voz era entre cortada, agitada por el esfuerzo de correr escaleras abajo

**-tengo que hacerlo Terry ella te necesita-** dijo ella sin voltear a verlo

**- y yo te necesito a ti- **él se abrazo a ella aun mas fuerte

**-nunca has dependido de nadie -**ella casi sollozo al oírse decir eso, algo tibio estaba cayendo sobre su cuello, sintió como si le arrancaran el alma al descubrir a ese chico arrogante llorando

Terry hizo que Candy girara, que lo viera de frente **- ahora dependo de ti amor, que no lo ves**

lo que Candy vio reflejado en los ojos de Terry la devasto aun mas, lo vio tan angustiado, como si estuviera apunto de caer a un precipicio y exploto en ella la necesidad urgente de aliviar tal angustia, se abrazo a el tan fuerte como pudo al instante fue correspondida

**Termina la escena retrospectiva...**

* * *

-Fui un tonto- bufo Terry – de verdad creí que ella me esperaría eternamente hasta que yo resolviera mi situación, porque están difícil olvidarla- Terry estaba total mente sumido en sus pensamientos le daba vuelta una y otra vez al mismo asunto – tiene un hijo, ni siquiera espero un año para olvidarme y aquí estoy yo con sus labios tatuados en los míos- Terry hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué estoy pensando?- Terry dejo de pensar cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta

-si – se dirigió al empleado del hotel que había llamado

-disculpe señor hay una dama haya en recepción que desea hablar con usted, es la señora Andrew

-¿Candy? –pensó Terry en voz alta

-si la señora Candice White Andrew – confirmo el empleado- la recibirá aquí señor o prefiere bajar

-sí que suba – dijo Terry con duda

-con permiso señor- se despidió en empleado

Minutos después llamaron a la puerta

-hola de nuevo –saludo Terry

Candy sonrió nerviosamente- hola- espero unos segundos a que Terry la invitara a pasar pero no sucedió-¿puedo pasar?

-oh si pasa, siéntate

-gracias- hablo Candy con un hilo de voz y se sentó, un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, Candy no encontraba las palabras para empezar a hablar y Terry simplemente no esperaba a Candy, se suponía que era Albert quien iría a visitarlo, la duda le cosquillaba a Terry seria Albert el afortunado esposo de Candy, decidió que no hablaría de un tema que le resultaba bastante incomodo, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo como resultado sus miradas se cruzaron, Terry vio una sombra de angustia en esos ojos que tanto amaba, se trago su orgullo y empezó a hablar

-¿Qué sucede Candy?- su voz sonó tan tierna, reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por la chica

Candy intento hablar ero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un agudo chillido que la hizo cerrar la boca de inmediato, se dio cuenta entonces que no tenía ni la fuerza ni el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que tenía que decir, ni siquiera pensó en que tal situación llegara, Terry se caso un mes después de aquella difícil separación, fue ahí cuando sus esperanzas murieron, ya no tenía caso enviar una carta o hacer una llamada, el amor de su vida sería feliz con otra mujer había asumido compromisos legales y divinos con ella que mas daba, Candy tiro una vez más su felicidad a la basura, nuevamente se hizo a un lado y también hizo a un lado a Ed, y este ultimo pensamiento, el de su hijo, lo que le dio el valor de enfrentarse a uno de sus peores temores

-Ed es un gran chico- Candy se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación – desde que lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos ilumino mi mundo

- si imagino que así debe ser – Terry no entendía a donde quería llegar Candy, pero siguió el hilo de la conversación

- lo amo tanto Terry – la voz de Candy estaba cargada de emoción, entusiasmo, orgullo – el es mi todo

-¿es tu único hijo? - Pregunto Terry, su voz revelo mas curiosidad que la que hubiera querido

-si- Candy bajo la cabeza y Terry vio con esa sombra de angustia se instalaba de nuevo en sus ojos- están parecido a su padre- murmuro Candy

Terry alcanzo a oírla, sintió como si le asestara un duro golpe en el pecho, él no quería que Candy hablara del padre de su hijo, recordó la imagen del niño, su cabello era rubio y aunque lo llevaba corto era evidente que también era rizado, Terry camino hacia la ventana, no hablo mas espero a que Candy lo hiciera, recargo en el marco de madera y suspiro –_ es Albert -_ penso

-y no solo son sus ojos- Candy recobro el valor volvía a caminar por la habitación sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que hacía- sabes le encanta la poesía, aun no sabe leer – Candy sonrió- pero me hace leerla mi, ¿a un día de verano compararte? – empezó a recitar la chica- mas hermosura y suavidad posees. Tiembla el brote de mayo por el viento y el estío no dura casi nada*… Candy se detuvo sin dase cuenta había llegado a la ventana donde Terry se encontraba, una vez más sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces ella suspiro, trato de recordar que mas seguía pero sus nervios la traicionaron y su mala memoria se instalo jactanciosa

-a veces demasiado brilla el sol y otras veces su tez de oro se opaca- Terry continuo- toda belleza alguna vez declina ajada por el tiempo o por la suerte, pero eterno será el verano tuyo, no perderás hermosura*… - dejo el soneto inconcluso – quisiera continuar pecas pero el corazón me está traicionando

-si a mí me pasa igual- Candy hablo en un susurro, la mano de Candy llego hasta la de Terry que estaba apoyada en el grueso marco de la venta, fue una caricia leve, pero bastó para que Terry la correspondiera, con su mano libre toco la mejilla de Candy, ella inclino el rostro de lado para recibir la caricia, cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de la palma, no quería llorar pero extraño tanto la calidez de Terry, decidió que no lloraría aprovecharía ese dulce momento que la vida le regalaba, sin pensarlo mucho dejo que su corazón guiara sus manos y estas se condujeron hasta la nuca de Terry , los dedos de Candy jugueteaban ahí alborotando el cabello castaño , advirtió el movimiento de las manos de Terry a su cintura cerrando aun más el espacio que había entre ellos, no le importo mucho sabía lo que sucedería cuando le contara a Terry sobre Ed, no desperdiciaría este mágico momento en que la fortuna le sonreía, si esto era lo último que tendría de Terry lo tomaría , sintió las suaves carias de los labios de Terry sobre sus mejillas, uno, dos, tres besos, Terry beso las comisuras de sus labios, ahora los labios de Candy eran el centro de atención de los besos de Terry, eran apenas roces tiernos que se hacían húmedos, Terry cerro mas el abrazo y con ello también aumento la intensidad del beso, que se hizo mas pasional, de pronto Terry detuvo sus avances, pego su frente con la de Candy

-no puedo hacerle esto- murmuro con respiración entre cortada, dejo el abrazo y se aparto de Candy

la chica sintió como el calor de Terry se evaporaba lentamente de sobre su cuerpo - es demasiado pronto ¿verdad?- un frio silencio le resulto como respuesta - la amaste mucho- y sonrió con melancolía

* * *

**hola aquí de nuevo yo, antes que nada la escena retrospectiva es referente al capitulo 99 del anime (yo se que ya lo sabian solo lo quise aclarar por si las fly) la cambie un poquito, pero es parte de mi fic, **

**Otra cosa si voy a continuar mi otro fic (VES), es solo que no me convence el capitulo que estoy escribiendo y eh estado pensando que lo tendre que reescribir cosa que me asusta por que no la había hecho siempre me habían gustado mis capítulos desde que los tramaba en mi mente... en fin... pero quiero entregarles una historia que a mi también me guste, no quiero darles migajas por eso me estoy tardando en actualizar lo único que les pido a los que siguen VES (mi otro fic) es que no desesperen y me tengan paciencia aclarado esto vamos a otra cosa**

**muchas ya saben quien es Ed, pero aun puedo sorprenderlas! solo esperen lo que sigue...**

**Gracias por leer :Nathy,Iris Adriana, LizCarter, Pati , clauseri , AnaEdith, Karysthel **

**NOTA para LizCarter y Nathy,**

**hola lindas se que las tengo en un hilo con mi otra historia de verdad estoy tratando de dar lo mejor de mi en esto, lo único que tengo que decir es que me tengan paciencia por favor y no se preocupen no pienso dejar ninguna de las dos inconclusa yo eh leído historias que no están terminadas y se lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser, eso no les pasara conmigo se los aseguro, solo ténganme confianza y paciencia**

**con cariño y mucho mucho aprecio su amiga: Lizzy Cornwell **

**p.d para LizCarter gracias por seguirme desde el principio, de verdad aprecio mucho que lo hicieras**

**p.d para Nathy gracias por creer tanto en mi y en mis letras y las lindas palabras que siempre tienes para decirme lo que opinas de mi historia**

**hoy escribí mucho lo se ... gracias por leer si llegaste hasta AQUI reviews por favor me gusta leerlos**

_**(*soneto XVIII de William Shakespeare, fragmento )**_


	4. Chapter 4

-no puedo hacerle esto- murmuro con respiración entre cortada, dejo el abrazo y se aparto de Candy

La chica sintió como el calor de Terry se evaporaba lentamente de sobre su cuerpo- es demasiado pronto ¿verdad?- un frio silencio le resulto como respuesta – la amaste mucho- y sonrió con melancolía

Terry vio con expresión incrédula la sonrisa de Candy -¿hablas de Susana?- pregunto Terry

Candy se encogió de hombros, dirigió si vista al piso en busca de valor – sí, pero no quisiera hablar de eso mas – dijo aun viendo al piso, se movió de la ventana y volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes, jugueteaba con sus manos retorciendo nerviosamente un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolso – Ed tiene un hoyuelo igual al tuyo – el nerviosismo en su voz era evidente - te mencione que sus ojos me recuerdan tanto a su padre, ese azul tan profundo como el mar

-¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto Candy? dijo Terry en tono exasperado

Candy ignoro la pregunta de Terry y siguió hablando de Ed – tiene un temperamento fuerte y es muy obstinado cuando quiere algo lucha por conseguirlo, tengo que admitir – dijo Candy sonriendo- que no es nada fácil de vencer, ese chiquillo no se rinde con facilidad, es tan hábil para entramparme y se divierte tanto haciéndolo que me es imposible enojarme con él, amo tanto a mi niño, Terry estoy segura que si te dieras el tiempo de conocerlo lo amarías tanto como yo

-¿de qué hablas Candy?- insistió Terry, las dudas lo empezaban a asaltar, no permitió que su corazón lo traicionara por que el traicionero le estaba gritando que Ed era su hijo, Terry estaba muy consciente que eso era posible, pero no creyó ser digno de tal bendición

-Terry – respondió Candy – recuerdas… esa noche cuando se suponía yo tendría que marcharme haciéndome a un lado para que tu y Susana…- Candy no pudo terminar la frase, pero Terry supo a lo que se refería

-si- susurro cerrando los ojos en espera de confirmación de Candy

Candy suspiro largamente tratando de aliviar opresión que sentía en el pecho, no logro mucho, su garganta empezaba a dolerle no sabía si era por el llanto contenido o por lo seca que estaba, trago saliva para aminorar la molestia, eso tampoco funciono

-Candy- bramo Terry con voz áspera - a que vas con esto – el joven se negaba a creer que Candy le hubiese ocultado algo así, no, Candy no habría sido capaz de hacer algo así, porque eso habría significado que le había negado la posibilidad de volver a su lado, de ser feliz a su lado –_Candy no es así ella no es egoísta- _pensó

Candy soltó un último suspiro – Edward es tu hijo – era un hilo de voz lo que había salido de la garganta de Candy pero fue suficientemente claro para que Terry la escuchara, la chica se desplomo en llanto miles de lagrimas acudían a sus ojos y bajaban precipitadas por sus mejillas, trataba de contenerse pero lo único que lograba era temblar descontroladamente, trataba de respirar pero al parecer el aire se negaba a llegarle a los pulmones, torno los ojos hacia Terry, noto la expresión su rostro, su mandíbula tensa, el azul oscuro de sus ojos parecía tan apagado, la postura de Terry indicaba claramente que estaba luchando contra cada emoción que se agolpaba dentro de su ser , sus brazos estaban rígidos a los costados y tenía las manos en puño – siento tanto no habértelo dicho antes- dijo Candy cuando al fin logro dominar su llanto, se puso de pie al ver que Terry seguía estático – yo … es solo que pensé que lo tenias que saber- Candy se apresuro a la puerta, pero Terry la detuvo oponiéndose a su paso

-no, aun no terminamos- dijo Terry con voz seca, carente de cualquier emoción – ¿te casaste con Albert?-pregunto Terry de repente

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- replico Candy ceñuda

- contesta Candy – Terry camino hacia ella y la acorralo contra la pared –contesta – exigió golpeando la pared con su puño

- no – dijo Candy con voz temblorosa

-bien – dijo Terry aun sin expresión en la voz, pero Candy enseguida supo que algo se traía entre manos, Terry no era de las personas que se metían en la vida de los demás – vamos – Terry tomo del brazo a Candy

-¿a dónde?- Candy trataba de zafarse el agarre de Terry

- a ver a mi hijo-

Candy trago saliva, no había pensado en que eso pudiera suceder, claro le había contado unas cuantas cosas sobre su padre a Ed, pero no estaba segura si el niño estaba listo para verlo, por otro lado le tranquilizo el tono de Terry al decir "mi hijo" parecía lleno de orgullo, Candy camino al lado de Terry dando algunos traspiés, a Terry le pareció tan insegura, la Candy que conocía no era así, supuso que no había sido nada fácil para ella enfrentarse a él y decirle sobre Ed

Candy se detuvo en seco entes de llegar al recibidor del hotel – permíteme – le dijo a Terry, la chica arreglo su cabello, aliso su falta, enderezo su espalda, curvo una sonrisa en su boca, suspiro, se giro hacia Terry – ¿se ve que eh llorado? - pregunto

A Terry le pareció tan extraño el cambio de actitud de Candy, que solo atino responder con una pregunta -¿y eso qué?

-no importa- volvió a curvar esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios – ¿puedo?- dijo Candy sosteniéndose del brazo de Terry, obtuvo solo un asentimiento como respuesta

Caminaron hasta llegar al recibidor, entonces Terry supo porque el cambio de actitud de Candy, mientras iban caminado todas las miradas se fijaban sobre ella, primero silencio y luego un montón de mormullos que provenían de todas partes, Terry no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario de una de las mujeres que cuchicheaban, supo que Candy también lo escucho porque apretó su mano alrededor de su brazo, el inglés sintió arder su sangre, era más que claro el motivo por el que Candy causaba tal expectación, vio a Candy caminar a su lado, parecía tan segura, el sabia que tal seguridad era falsa, pero era la manera más digna que Candy tenía de defender su integridad, al fin llegaron a la puerta, Candy soltó un leve suspiro apenas audible

-señorita – hablo George – nos vamos ya – era raro, el leal sirviente los Andrew nunca había podido dirigirse a Candy como señora, aun después de Ed el seguía llamándola señorita, era algo que Candy no entendía, pero muy en el fondo lo agradecía

- si, por favor George –

George volvió con el auto, enseguida bajo del asiento del copiloto, se apresuro a abrir la puerta trasera Candy y Terry se instalaron el en auto y George regreso al asiento de adelante

-a donde señorita- pregunto George

- a casa -

-bien – dijo George asintiendo con la cabeza – ya puedes arrancar Louis- dijo al chofer

Candy iba tensa, su mirada estaba fija en sus manos que movía nerviosamente retorciendo un pañuelo, Terry solo llevaba la mirada al frente, su rostro carente de cualquier emoción

-siento lo del recibidor- dijo Candy - la gente no está muy acostumbrada a verme

-comprendo – Terry sonó sincero

- Terry – la voz de Candy se hizo temblorosa – Ed no sabe mucho sobre ti, esta mañana le dije que eras un amigo de la familia, yo… tengo que hablar con el primero

-¿Qué sabe de mi Candy?- reclamo Terry

- el sabe… que estabas cumpliendo una promesa que me hiciste, de alguna forma u otra le eh hablado de ti Terry, Ed siente mucho cariño por su padre – aseguro la rubia a un con voz temblorosa

Terry no hablo después de lo que Candy le dijo, prefirió callar, en realidad no tenia palabras que decir, tenía un cumulo de sentimientos dentro de él, lo único que tenía claro era su objetivo, trataría de recobrar el tiempo perdido con su hijo -los dos hablaremos con Ed – fue lo que Terry dijo antes de bajar del auto, Candy bajo tras él, resignada, de sobra sabia que cuando Terry se proponía algo nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer, así que se limito a caminar tras el

-adelante – George abrió la puerta par que Terry y Candy pasaran, Albert estaba en la estancia en espera de Candy, se puso de pie apenas vio entrar a los dos chicos

-Terry- saludo Albert con un ligero asentimiento

- Albert – el chico imito el gesto del rubio

-¿dónde está Ed?- pregunto Candy

-esta con Victoria, en la sala

-voy por él- Candy entro en la sala y unos minutos después salió con Ed en brazos, el niño vio con ojos curiosos a Terry

-hola Terry – saludo Ed – mira tío el es tu amigo el que vio esta mañana, verdad mami

-si lo sé pequeño- contesto Albert

-hola Ed – saludo Terry caminando hacia donde se encontraba el niño – ¿como estas pequeño?- Terry de verdad estaba controlando todos los sentimientos, hizo que su voz sonara serena

Ed sonrió – ¿bien señor y usted?

-ahora estoy mejor- dijo Terry sonriendo – oye Ed te importa si tu mami y yo hablamos contigo un momentito

- y ahora que hice – resoplo el niño – mami yo no fui – dijo Ed negando con la cabeza

- no mi amor yo se que tu no hiciste nada- Candy trato que su voz sonara normal pero no pudo – solo queremos platicar un momento contigo

-bueno está bien mami- dijo Ed encogiéndose de hombros

* * *

**holaaaaa como estan? espero que bien **

**les cuento rápido, este capitulo lo escribí con mucho, mucho esfuerzo espero que lo sepan valorar jeje, ya enserio espero que les guste decidi subirlo hoy porque pensé que seria bueno subirlo a princio de semana, mientras mi otro fic lo pienso subir los fines de samana, espero me pueda acomodar con los horarios, si no puedo ya les estare diciendo ok**

**Nathy linda claro que no me molestas, me gusta que estes tan al pendiente de mis historias, aunque creo que cambieste un poco de parecer, por que si no mal recuerdo te encantaba VES pero ya estas siguendo mas esta espero este capitulo termine un poco con tu "espera desesperada" y una vez mas pido paciencia**

**otra cosa, siempre les pediré paciencia a todas, estoy escribiendo una historia, sacando cada idea de mi loca cabeza, de lizzyland. por cierto estoy preparando un microfic pero este es en la era moderna espero pronto estarlo publicando tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo asi y espero que cuando lo lean sea de su agrado**

**gracias a todas por leer**

**de esto necesito su opinión asi que espero sus reviews, es sobre las escenas retrospectivas quieren que las ponga al principio del capitulo, o al final o según sea la circunstancia, por fa necesito su opinión **

**(\/)**

**(. . )**

**C(")(") **


	5. Chapter 5

-pueden usar mi estudio – sugirió Albert con tensión en la voz

-gracias – dijo Candy – vamos Terry

Candy suspiro al cerrar la puerta del estudio de Albert, conocía la perfección a su hijo, de Ed no tenía la menor duda se lanzaría a los brazos de Terry apenas supiera quién era, lo que le causaba cierta angustia eran las intenciones de Terry, hasta el momento él no había estallado como ella pensaba, solo había sido un poco rudo al preguntarle sobre de Albert y esa reacción era muy pobre para el carácter del chico

-te amo Ed lo sabes verdad- Candy sentó al niño en sus piernas

-yo también te amo mami – contesto Ed esbozando una dulce sonrisa

Candy trato de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no logro, pronto estas estaban humedeciendo sus mejillas

-mamita- Ed abrazo tan fuerte como pudo a Candy al ver las lágrimas de la rubia, después se aparto un poco para limpiarlas

-gracias, mi niño- Candy forzó una sonrisa

Ed la vio con ojos inquisidores- ¿otra vez te acordaste de papá? – pregunto el niño quien a pesar de su corta edad contaba con una agilidad mental envidiable incluso para un adulto, sabía bien que el único motivo por el que su madre lloraba delante de él era su padre

Terry solo se limito a ver la escena, estaba haciendo uso de todo el aplomo con el que contaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en Candy y Ed, de súbito una necesitad enorme por abrazar a ese par sintió, pero contralado como era, ese sentimiento dejo

Candy trago en seco, con una mirada comunico a Terry que se sentara a su lado, la joven dedico una sonrisa a su hijo, gesto que el niño identifico como sincero, y entonces supo que su madre se encontraba mejor

-bueno mami y de que querías hablar conmigo – pregunto Ed con gesto inocente

Terry llamo la atención del niño tomado una de sus manitas – Ed – dijo el castaño, pero increíblemente su voz lo traiciono ya que al abrir la boca ni un sonido produjo, trato de sonreír pero su boca se tenso en un gesto extraño, entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía las palabras apropiadas para decirle a Ed que él era su padre, así que cambio el tema del que pensaba hablar – tu mami dice que te gusta la poesía- dijo Terry relajándose, lo cual le permitió esbozar una genuina sonrisa

-sí – asintió Ed – mama dice que a papa también le gusta

- si me gusta- murmuro Terry, en un pensamiento que aun no debió salir de su boca

- a mama no le gusta- dijo Ed haciendo un puchero – solo la lee porque yo se pido

Terry rio de manera audible – si lo sé a la pecosa nunca le ha gustado leer

Candy sonrió de manera triste, luego vio fijamente Terry- creo que ya hay que decírselo Terry – luego se dirigió a Ed – recuerdas que papá estaba lejos porque yo… -Candy se detuvo midiendo sus palabras - bueno el me había hecho una promesa – la chica sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, decir esas palabras era mucho más duro de que imagino, con un suspiro alivio la presión de su garganta- él ya cumplió su promesa mi niño- Candy sonrió y atrajo a Ed hacia ella para abrazarlo

-¿entonces papá ya va a venir? Susurro Ed al oído de Candy

-él ya está aquí mi vida – dijo Candy viendo a Terry

Ed vio la dirección de la mirada de su madre, luego volteo hacia Candy con el ceño fruncido – ¿el es papá? - pregunto casi en un susurro que Terry por su cercanía alcanzo a escuchar, como resultado el actor se tenso uno poco y simulo una sonrisa en su boca, Candy asintió con los ojos fijos en Ed tratando también de sonreír, el pequeño dudo un poco y luego esbozo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro en dirección de Terry, Terry sonrió de vuelta y Ed se hecho en brazos del joven en un abrazo muy fuerte que Terry no dudo en responder – te extrañe mucho papito- dijo Ed entre sollozos

-yo también te extrañe pequeño- dijo Terry con voz ahogada por la emoción apretando mas su abrazo, Terry pensó que era el abrazo mas cálido que había recibido

Permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, mientras Ed terminaba de sollozar Terry daba ligeras palmaditas en su espalda para reconfortarlo, Candy sentía como el corazón casi se le salía del pecho al ver la escena y es que si era sincera con ella misma jamás pensó ver a Ed y Terry juntos, sabía que estar lejos eran las consecuencias de las decisiones que habían tomado, consecuencia que ella había afrontado con bastante madures, pero Ed no tenia porque llevar eso a cuestas, y, hasta ese momento Candy, lo comprendió, la chica dejo escapar un suspiro y con el un par de lagrimas

Ed volteo en dirección a Candy sonrió – ya todo está bien mamá- dijo mientras quitaba del rostro de Candy esas lagrimas

-lo sé Ed- dijo Candy reteniendo con su mano la mano de Ed en su rostro

-ahora tendré que esforzarme por decir bien tu nombre- Ed medio rio por su comentario

- creo que si- contesto Terry siguiendo el mismo tono de conversación del niño

-¿mami, ya no nos vamos a separar de papá, verdad?

Candy parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo como ese extraño nudo en la garganta se empezaba a formar de nuevo, trago en seco un par de veces

-creo…- empezó a hablar Candy

-no ya no nos separaremos – dijo Terry interrumpiendo a la joven

Candy lo vio fijamente y negó con la cabeza, pero dejo pasar el asunto lo hablaría mas tarde con Terry pensó, y así duraron mas de una hora en el estudio de Albert, Ed se estaba encargando de poner al tanto a Terry de todas sus travesuras, como su mama lo había enseñado a treparse a los arboles, los tres se encontraban tan cómodos como si nunca hubieran estado lejos

-pase- dijo Candy al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta

-tío Albert – dijo Ed corriendo hacia el rubio – mi papi ya llego

-me alegra oírlo pequeño- Albert levanto al niño y le dio un fuerte abrazo mismo que Ed correspondió – ¿todo bien? – pregunto Albert a Candy

Candy sonrió y asintió- todo bien- dijo desconfiando del tono de su voz

-bueno entonces yo me retiro- Albert bajo a Ed y dio la vuelta para salir del lugar

-espera Albert puedes llevarte a Ed, necesito hablar con Candy

-claro Terry, vamos pequeño- Albert ofreció su mano al niño, Ed la tomo y juntos salieron del estudio

Candy seguía sentada en el mismo lugar que había tomado desde el principio, Terry se había puesto pie y caminaba de un lado a otro

-y bien – dijo Candy - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿de qué? – resoplo Terry frunciendo el ceño

-creo Terry – dijo Candy al ponerse de pie caminando hacia la puerta – que tu y yo ya resolvimos el único asunto que teníamos pendiente

- yo no lo creo – Terry la tomo fuertemente del brazo para detenerla - ¿Por qué me ocultaste a Ed?- la voz de Terry sonó forzada

* * *

**mil disculpas me tarde años en actualizar, perdón pero es que de verdad anda un poco forzada da tiempo y estoy entretenida leyendo otras historias y es que para ser un buen escritor prime hay que ser un buen lector no creen **

**Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sentir que de verdad lo estoy haciendo bien,. gracias por leer espero este capitulo sea de su agrado**

**saludos ... nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
